Children of the Future
by MoonAngel8915
Summary: Serena and Darien just become friends...who in the world are all these kids and who are these new enimes?
1. Heartbreak

~*~ Hello again my people! It feels good to start a new story. This one is VERY long. It's over 261 pages on paper and 37 chapters. It might be more on the internet but I'm not sure. I need to know if you like the story if you want me to type it all so please R&R. Hope you like it.~*~  
  
Children of the Future  
  
Chapter 1-Heartbreak  
  
It was a cloudy night and about to rain but she had to get out of the house. It was 2 nights before prom and Josh, her date, had called to cancel. He had said he wasn't ready for a girlfriend but he had dated plenty of girls before her. He had sounded shaky on the phone but there had been something else in his voice that she couldn't quiet place. When he had asked her out she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
~*~Flash back~*~  
  
"Serena can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure. What's up Josh?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you had a date for the prom."  
  
"No. How come?"  
  
"Well I was wondering since I don't have a date…" Josh said a bit nervously.  
  
"I thought you were going with Alexis?"   
  
"Well…she dumped me for Alex so I don't have a date now."  
  
"Wow that was really mean of her."  
  
"Yeah well would you like to go with me?"  
  
"You mean you, Josh, the most popular guy in school, wants to take Meatball Head me to the prom?" He looked up at her and flashed a smile. "Don't answer that. I would love to go with you."  
  
"Great so I'll pick you up around 6 and we can go for milk shakes?"  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
"Ok see you then and by the way," he turned to walk away. "the 'meatballs' make you look sexy."  
  
"I…uh…thanks! See you then Josh!"  
  
~*~End of flash back~*~  
  
"The 'meatballs' make me look sexy! I can't believe I fell for that. How could I even think for one second that Josh would want to take me to prom? He's even more of a jerk than Darien!" Serena yelled to her self while skipping stones on the lake at the park. "Why did I think that anyone would want to take me to prom?"  
  
"I don't think it would be to bad Meatball Head. I mean the 'meatballs' make you look cute but not really sexy." Serena knew that voice all to well. She turned around quickly.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"   
  
"I saw you enter the park. It's not safe for you to be out here alone at this time of night." He walked up next to her. He had been for a ride in his car and decided to keep an eye on her.  
  
"I can see that. You came along didn't you. Now I have a stalker too!" Serena yelled to the sky. She turned back around and threw another rock into the lake. Darien picked up a hand full of rocks and started to throw then in. "Why do you always sick around after I give you the hint that I want to be left alone?"  
  
"I don't want you to turn out like me."  
  
"What do you mean? You can have any girl you want! You have a really nice car! No bossy parents! No kid brother to aggravate you! No school! No proms! No backstabbers!"  
  
"Serena you don't know how good of a life you have!" Darien yelled back which he hardly ever did. "I would give everything I have and go back to school and deal with back stabbers and proms just to have parents and a brother! You take it all for granted and it makes me sick! Tell you what, when you get a really problem like lose your family or close friend or after tonight, wearing that, get kidnapped, give me a call. I'll leave you alone like you wanted now." Darien threw the remainder of rocks that he had on the ground and walked away toward his car.  
  
"Wait! Please don't leave me alone! Darien please! I'm sorry!" Serena fell to the ground and began to cry. Darien looked at the girl crying on the ground. It really was getting late and he couldn't leave this vulnerable 15 year old girl out all alone. Darien walked back to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"It's ok Serena. I forgive you. Don't cry." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she lifted herself to sit in his lap. "I should be the one who's sorry." Darien whispered into her hair as he rocked her as if she were a small child.  
  
'Why am I sitting in his lap? Why is he still here? Could he care about me just a little?' These questions ran through her mind as she cried her self to sleep against his chest.  
  
~*~ Well what do you think so far? Good bad? Review please! Next chapter will be out soon. ~*~ 


	2. A Friendship is Made

~*~Welcome back! If your reading this I guess you liked the first chapter. All disclaimers apply. None of these characters are mine but Josh and the others that will soon appear. ~*~  
  
Chapter 2-A Friendship is Made  
  
Darien placed the sleeping girl into his red sports car and stared at her. 'She looks so beautiful when she's asleep.' Darien thought. Then, Serena began to wake up.  
  
"Sammy what are you… wait I'm not in my bed. I'm in a car? Where…?" Serena looked up at Darien confused and scared.  
  
"It's ok Serena. You fell asleep…" He would have said 'in my arms' but it would have sounded like he loved her or something. "in my…lap…while you were crying."  
  
"Why were you looking at me like that? You better not have been thinking about what I think you were thinking about."  
  
"No! I would never. I'm no pervert or anything. You just looked like my prin -…someone I had seen in my drea -… just someone I had seen before."  
  
"Darien finish what you were going to say." Serena had a good idea what he was going to say.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Were you going to say 'princess' and 'dream'?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"Yes ok happy."  
  
"Yes." Serena smiled. It was funny how she had gotten her way with him.  
  
"I should get you home it's late." Darien said getting into the driver seat.  
  
"Oh my god! What time is it?"  
  
"Midnight." Darien joked.  
  
"What?!" Serena screeched.  
  
"I'm kidding it's like 8 or something."   
  
"Oh thank god! If my dad found out I was in the park with an 18 year old boy, alone, with a 19 year old guy, at night, with a 20 year old man!" Serena was hysterical.  
  
"Serena calm down. First off I'm 19 and second I'm going to drop you off about a block away from your house so that your parents will never know. Unless you tell them. Ok?" Darien said getting his keys out.  
  
"Ok. Wow! This is the longest we have ever gone with out fighting."  
  
"Yeah you know I think my hearing is coming back." Darien said joking.  
  
"Ugh! I think I'll have a voice from now on."   
  
"Ok, ok, I quit. I think we have a good thing here. This friends thing. Tell you what. I'll try not to call you Meatball head if you try not to run into me anymore deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Serena said happily. "I think I'll walk home thanks though. You know I need to get my exercise if I'm not going to have school for 2 weeks. Night!" Serena gave him a peck on the cheek and hopped out of the car. Darien didn't have any time to say anything but bye. Then he heard a piercing scream.  
  
"Serena!" Darien jumped out of his car.  
  
~*~Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I wonder what happens? R&R!~*~ 


	3. Her Savior

~*~Yes the moment you have been waiting for…what happened to Serena? Well here you go. Read and find out!~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Her Savior  
  
Serena had been so happy that she decided to walk home. As she started to skip home someone grabbed her from the bushes. Serena let out a piercing scream, praying that Darien had heard her.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? You look nice! You boys can have her when I'm through. Till then, buzz off! Me and my girl have some business to attend to." The other man around scattered. Serena tried to scream again but the man stifled her cry by kissing her wide open mouth, giving him full access to her mouth. Once he was done kissing her, he tapped up her mouth so she couldn't scream. He tapped her hands and feet together as so she couldn't escape. Once she was tied down he began his invasion. He began to unbutton her shirt kissing his way down to her breast. After about 5 buttons Serena felt as if she would fall to her knees. She was crying, tear stains were down her cheeks. Then, a red rose flew between the man and Serena. Serena fell back to the ground and Darien tackled the man to the ground.  
  
"If…you…hurt…her…I…swear…I…will…kill…you!" After each word Darien punched the man in the jaw. After about 10 blows the man was unconscious. Darien quickly ran to Serena side and untied her hands and feet. He removed the tape from her mouth and held her close to his chest.  
  
"Thank you so much Darien. Please…, please don't let him hurt me. Oh, Darien don't let me go!" Serena continued to cry into Darien's shirt.  
  
"Shh…, it's ok Serena. He won't hurt you now. I'm have you. It's ok." Darien looked down at the girl in his arms and remembered her top was open. "You should button your self up Serena."   
  
"Oh!" Serena turned just a bit to button her self up. Once she was down she was back in Darien's arms, still shaking . "Darien, please don't say anything about tonight." She looked up at him with her tear stained eyes.  
  
"Serena he should be in jail for this! What if he tries it again?" Darien was ferious.   
  
"You can turn him in but just say I ran off before you could get my name. Please Darien I really don't want to exsplain things to my parents and I just…. I don't want to go home tonight!" Serena began to cry again.  
  
"Ok Serena. This is what I'll do." Darien found the rope the man had used on Serena and tied him to a tree. He wrote a small note on what had happened, never letting Serena's name be put on the paper, and taped it to his head. He then picked up the rose which had been thrown into the ground and threw it above his head. Serena gasped. Although she was rattled for what had just happened she knew there was only one person with roses like that.  
  
"How did you… could you be? Are you Tuxedo Mask?" Serena whispered. She couldn't believe he was right in front of her eyes. Darien looked at her guiltily. "Oh my gosh!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Don't tell the world Meatball head!"  
  
"Darien!" Serena jumped up and rapped her arms around his neck, strangling him in a hug.  
  
"Can I see you trance from?"  
  
"I guess. But what for? Serena if you tell anyone…"  
  
"Darien just do it please. I can keep secrets trust me." Darien transformed. Serena clapped her hands and giggled. "Does this look familiar?" Serena asked Darien holding up her broach.  
  
"It can't be." Darien said breathless. Serena nodded and then transformed for him. "You are Sailor Moon Meatball Head!" Then Darien saw it. Of course the meatballs! He still couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
"So what do you think of "Meatball Head" now?" Serena teased.  
  
"I think we need to get you home." Darien said walking toward her.  
  
"No Darien!" She rubbed her arms with her hands. "I don't want to go home. Can I stay at your place? If it would feel weird then you can just drop me off at Lita's house. Just don't take me home. Please?" She went up to him and rapped her arms around his waist. He could feel her shake. 'Poor girl.' He thought. Just then rain began to fall.  
  
"I'll give you an answer in the car but we need to get the top up right now!" Darien and Serena untransformed and ran to his car. Once they got in he switched to switch to put the top up. Serena was shaking a bit so Darien turned on the heat. It was quiet for a moment and then Serena spoke up.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Darien asked innocently. She gave him lager puppy dog eyes. "Don't you have school tomorrow?" Darien tried to get out of it even though he really did want her to stay. He didn't want t to seem to obvious.  
  
"Darien it's Friday and I don't have school for the next 2 weeks! Please? I can get Lita to call and cover for me and say I'm at her house learning how to cook or something. I really want to talk to you tonight!"  
  
"Ok but no girly talk unless it's about tonight ok." Darien said caving in.  
  
"Ok. Cross my heart and hope to die." Serena crossed her heart.  
  
"Oh no there isn't going to be any dieing anytime soon. Although this may be a long night." Darien ran a hand through is damp hair.  
  
"I have so much to ask!" Serena squealed as they began to drive to Darien's apartment.   
  
~*~I wonder what will happen when Serena stays and Darien's place…hmm…sorry about any miss spellings and for short chapters. I wrote this story terrible on paper and I have to fix it on here. Hope you had fun and thanks for all of the reviews! Keep up the good work!~*~ 


	4. A Night With a New Found Friend

~*~Hello again. Well, I didn't get many reviews but the ones I did are making me continue. I know that this story is kind of boring right now and there isn't much action but trust me there will be more soon to come. I hope that you review some more. Unless I get more reviews I will stop up-dating and I will delete this story. Also, I will be writing a new song fic called "Sorry". Look for it coming soon!~*~  
  
Chapter 4: A Night with a New Found Friend  
  
"Lita? Hey it's Serena."   
  
"Hey Serena! What's up?" Lita's voice said through the phone.  
  
"Well, can you call my mom and tell her I'm staying at your place?"  
  
"What for? Is everything ok?" Lita sounded a bit worried.  
  
"Everything is fine I'm just staying at a friends house. I don't want to say over the phone."  
  
"If it's just a friends house then…I'm confused."  
  
"I will explain at the scout meeting tomorrow. I'm going to bring my friend so don't freak out."  
  
"You told your boyfriend Josh didn't you!"   
  
"I hate Josh's guts and he is not my boyfriend! It is a guy so you do the math. Cover for me please."  
  
"Ok I will say I'm teaching you how to cook … hold up! You know who…do you?"   
  
"I got to go Lita tell you at the meeting." Serena hung up the phone and smiled. She turned around looking for the kitchen. Darien's apartment was very clean. Unlike her own room of course. It was also organized and actually had books on the shelves. Serena picked up one of the books and flipped through it. "How do you understand all of this?" She yelled back not knowing he was right behind.  
  
"You will get it in a few years but…" He took the book the book from her hands and returned it to the shelf taking down another one. " This one is my favorite." The book was a burgundy color. Serena slowly opened the book. "They are fairy tales of kingdoms on Earth, the Moon, and all the other planets."  
  
"Wow this book must be so old. All the stories are hand written."  
  
"They are only about 20 years old. My mother wrote them before I was born. She would read them to me before I went to bed. She loved to write."  
  
"Darien, at the park, what did you mean by you would give everything to have a mother and a brother?" Serena look up at Darien. He turned away and walked to the couch. He felt 2 small arms squeeze him around the waist. He turned around, still in the arms. "You don't have to tell me. It's ok." Surprisingly enough to Serena, Darien returned the hug and they sat down on the couch.  
  
"It's ok Serena. I'll tell you but I don't want you to tell anyone. You and Andrew are the only people that know. When I was six my parents died in a car crash. I was in the crash also but I survived with only a few scratches and bruises but I also had amnesia. I remember some things every once in a while like my mom reading to me but I only have 2 things left and they are that book I showed you and this photo album." Darien pulled the photo album off of the coffee table and opened it. There were only 2 pictures. One was of Darien and Andrew. Darien was about 16 or 17. The were standing by Darien's car and Darien was holding up the keys with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I guessing Andrew bought the car as a birthday gift?"  
  
"Well he paid for half of it and if he hadn't it wouldn't be sitting out side right now so you can say that." The other picture was of a woman with beautiful long curly black hair and deep blue eyes just like Darien's, a man with strait black hair and piercing blue eyes stood next to her and then there was a little boy standing in front of them. She guessed it was Darien maybe at 5 or 6. He looked just like his parents.  
  
"Wow, your mom was so beautiful and I see where you get your good looks from." She pointed to his father and looked up at him. "You were so adorable." She cupped his face in her hand. Darien grabbed her hand.   
  
"I bet you have better baby pictures."  
  
"You mean embarrassing baby pictures."  
  
"I bet you look just as cute as you do now. I still want to see them." Serena didn't notice he had called her cute and just rambled on.  
  
"Last time I had my friends over my mom pulled them out. Two words: Not Fun!"  
  
"Well how about some hot chocolate?" Darien got up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Mini marshmallows?"  
  
"I only have the big ones."  
  
"Two please." She followed him to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok. So, how did you get your powers?"  
  
"Well, my cat Luna have me the broche and I was Sailor Moon that's about it. What about you?"  
  
"I don't really know. Just when you were in trouble I would change and come save you. It's weird cause I didn't know what was happening to me at first."  
  
"Oh. Umm…Darien?" Serena said quietly looking down at her feet.  
  
"Yeah?" She sat down in a seat at the table and he did to.  
  
"Are you sure its ok if I stay here?"  
  
"Serena," Darien handed her her hot chocolate. " as long as you don't feel weird I don't feel weird." He reached over the table and gave her hand a slight squeeze.  
  
"Thank you so much Darien. You don't know how much this means to me." She got up and gave him a tight hug. He brought her into his lap and cradled her like a baby.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Why didn't you want to go home?"  
  
"They would have made it this huge thing when I just want to forget it happened. It's enough being Sailor Moon and not being able to tell them about it. Something like this I wouldn't be able to handle. I know this might sound weird but I can talk to you about anything but with my parents …I cant really talk to them about anything."  
  
"I'm glad you can talk to me and I will be here if you need me. Do you want to talk anymore?"  
  
"No I'm really (yawn) tired." Darien lightly chuckled.  
  
"Me to. Well, you get my room and I'll take the living room ok."  
  
"Maybe I should take the living room. I like to snoop around." Serena blushed .  
  
"Well only thing I have in there is my journal so just don't read that."  
  
"Ok I won't but can I ask for a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"If you hear me having a bad dream can you come wake me up?" She looked at her hands thinking that he would think of her as a little kid now.  
  
"Sure. I have a lot of bad dreams my self."  
  
"Thanks." She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.   
  
"I'll come tuck you in." Daren said and Serena giggled as she ran down the hall to his room. She stared to jump on his bed. "Oh no you aren't going to break my bed! Lay down!"  
  
"No! Your bed is so springy!"  
  
"Serena stop now."  
  
"Or what?" She teased.  
  
"This." Darien got on the bed and pinned her down. "Now what?"  
  
"This." She leaned up and teasingly kissed him. While he was in a daze she flipped him on to him back. "Don't underestimate Sailor Moon."  
  
"Don't underestimate Tuxedo Mask either." He lifted his head and kissed her fully on the lips. Remembering what had happened earlier he stopped. She rolled off of him to lay next to him. "Serena I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It was nice. Not like…"  
  
"Night Serena."  
  
"Good night Darien"  
  
~*~I'm not going to say anything. I think you liked this chapter and that you REVIEW!~*~ 


	5. Suprizes!

~*~Hope that you liked the last chapter although I only got 3 reviews I trust that people like my story and I will continue to write. Also the song fic "Sorry" will put out by Monday at the most. Sunday if you're lucky. LOL. As I have said before and I will say again cause I don't want to get sued I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters. On with the story! ~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Surprises!  
  
Darien had woken up about 4 hours after he had fallen asleep. It was no use trying to get back to sleep so he turned on the T.V. and just flipped through the channels for a little while but didn't find anything he really liked. So, he went to the bathroom to wash off his face and wet his hair. After drying his face with a towel he noticed that his door was open a crack and he could just see the sleeping figure of Serena. She was curled up into a little ball and was hugging a pillow. She looked to little to be Sailor Moon. To young to be risking her life to save the world. (Or maybe just Japan.) To beautiful to ever be hurt. Then he heard her in her sleep.  
  
"Zoisite… no… don't hurt them… take the crystals…" Darien walked into the room and kneeled down by the bed.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask… Darien… Endymion!" This time she wasn't just talking she was screaming. Darien shook her arms.  
  
"Serena, Serena, wake up!"  
  
"NO!" she screamed as she shoot straight up out of bed. "Oh god Darien! It was terrible!"  
  
"Shh…its ok. I'm here."  
  
"Thank goodness your alive! Zoisite was going to kill you, Tuxedo Mask, and …, and…"  
  
She didn't know if she should say. She remembered. Ever since the final battle she knew who he was but when she had told Luna she knew who he was (not giving Luna any names) Luna told her to keep her trap shut and not tell him. It would ruin everything. He had to remember on his own.   
  
"Endymion." Darien's voice shook her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said Endymion. You were talking in your sleep and that was the only other name I heard except for Zoisite. Who is he?"  
  
"Just someone from my past." Serena wanted so bad to tell him it was you. They are all you but held her tongue. "It was just a dream. I don't really feel like going back to sleep."  
  
"Well it's about 6:30 so I'll make breakfast ok?"  
  
"OK!" Darien walked out of the room and Serena stretched. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the lager vanity mirror that Darien had over his dresser. "I guess I should take my hair down before it gets any worse." She took down her 2 "meatballs" and tried combing her hair through with her fingers. She walked into the kitchen. "Darien, do you have a comb or better yet a brush that I can use?"  
  
"Sure, look in the…" Darien stopped talking when he turned around and saw her.  
  
"Ok your staring at me again. Earth to Darien over!"  
  
"That's a lot of hair. Where did my Meatball Head go?"  
  
"Oh stop! I know it's a lot of hair but I need a brush before it becomes a big knot of hair!"  
  
"Hold on for one second." He went into the room and came out with a silver handled brush. He gave it to Serena and went back to his cooking.  
  
"It's beautiful but are you sure it's ok from me to use?"  
  
"A princess deserves a queens brush." Darien sat down and handed Serena her plate. Serena sat the brush down beside her plate so that she could eat.  
  
"So what queen owned it?" She began to eat her food, sucking it down as usual.  
  
"My mother." He sipped at his coffee. "I used to love to brush my moms hair." They sat in silence for the rest of breakfast. After breakfast Serena tried to brush her hair. "Darien would you mid becoming a kid again and brushing my hair again?"  
  
"Give me the brush." Serena handed him the brush and Darien began to work on her hair.  
  
"I can tell you have done this before. It doesn't hurt at all. I think your even gentler than my mom."  
  
As he stroked her long golden hair he had a feeling that he had done it before. Why did this seem so familiar?  
  
"All done." He announced.  
  
"Already? You didn't even tug once!"  
  
"You were just brushing to hard. Now that the knots are out let me see how you get those 'meatballs' on to your head."  
  
"Come see and I'll show you!" Serena grabbed his hand and drug him into his bed room. "All I do is put my hair into pig-tails, rap some hair around each tail, use a couple of bobby pins to hold it up and… presto! Meatballs!" Darien looked at his and her reflection in the mirror. Where had he seen a picture like this before.   
  
"I wonder…"  
  
"Darien I don't think I like it when you wonder." Serena said a little sarcastically. Darien formed a rose with out a steel tip and handed it to Serena. Stay right here and I'll be right back." Before she could say ok he ran out of the room. He grabbed the burgundy story book, set it on the dresser and turned to the last page. "Give me the rose and put your left hand in my left hand. Now, put your right hand on my right arm."  
  
"Darien what is all this about?" She asked doing as he told her.  
  
"Look at our refection and then look at the picture. What do you see?"  
"They…, they look identical. But who are they?"  
  
"Serenity and…" Darien wanted to see if he was right.  
  
"Endymion?" Serena whispered almost to quietly to hear. She looked into the mirror to stare into his eyes and then she turned around. "Is it really you?" Darien slowly moved his head down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and pure like it was their first. But surely it would not be the last. "I knew I knew that kiss." She jumped into his arms and he swung her around bringing her into a tight embrace after wards. "I have missed you so much Darien. I didn't think you would ever remember."  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien looked at her and pushed back some of her bangs.  
  
"I knew you were the prince the whole time and that I was the princess but I wasn't aloud to say anything." She looked to the floor. Darien put a finger under her chin and raised it slowly.   
  
"I remembered on my own Serena so no one can tell you anything. All that matters now is that we found each other." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then on her nose and then once again on her lips. "Now, what time is the meeting?"  
  
"8:30. What time is it?"  
  
"8:05."  
  
"Oh no we're going to be late!"  
  
~*~ Well what did you think? I wonder what Ray will think when she finds out the Darien is all Serena's now. Will she be happy for them or be jealous? Also the picture I was talking about is on my web page. Check out my profile and you can find the link there. Just go to the "Fan Fiction" section and you will see the picture about the title of the story. I'll up-date soon please REVIEW! ~*~ 


End file.
